


Merciless Revenge

by Zen0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucking Machines, In Public, Masturbation, Moaning, Nanomachines, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen0/pseuds/Zen0
Summary: Mercy, tired of being treated like a complete heal bitch, decides to play around with the nano machines inside the bodies of those she heals for some form of revenge, and focuses her attentions on Pharah, because she was there.
Shout-out to my friend BirdGoddess for requesting this one





	

Angela Ziegler was the top of the medical field, a former member of Overwatch, and on-call doctor to any and all dangerous missions to save human life, known as the Battle Guardian Mercy, the Valkyrie, the Guardian Angel, so on and so forth.

She hated that.

Everyone saw her as nothing more than the healer, and yes, she did help, it was her main goal in these affairs, but everyone demanding her immediate attention, as though they matter the most, and nobody seeming to want to help the one who could save their lives? She'd keep her efforts high for the larger masses, but she'd recently decided to take up… other activities with team mates to provide some way for her to enjoy herself. It was for this reason that the woman was sat atop a lower roof top, looking down at the unsuspecting crowd, well, in truth she was here for only those who she'd had some association with: not everyone had these little nanomachines inside them after all.

Just as things were starting to get boring, along walked Pharah, the human jumpjet. Perfect. Thought the woman. She flipped out a remote she often kept inside her caduceus staff to channel the streams, but she could direct target for now. She toggled a few settings, before a grin grew to her lips.

Fareeha was simply walking through the crowd as any normal woman would, to meet her mother, as any normal woman would. She had a lot to explain after all, given her absence for the past… however many years. With a sigh, she took a seat at the outdoors café, looking about the place for a sign of the woman.

Ah, so predictable, taking a seat in the café for a woman who'd almost certainly never show up. Still, the woman simply leaned back, initiating a protocall on the machines inside Pharah's body, eyeing the woman for a reaction.  
Pharah immediately noticed the change in her body, the sudden heat, the want, all of it. A feeling all too familiar. Why now? She mentally cursed her body. With a sigh, she decided she would just put up with it. Of course, things wouldn't be that easy. After about a minute of coping, the woman's eyes were shot wide as stimulation flooded her groin, a clear urge and desire were no longer a problem, now it was outright pleasure. Still, it would take more than this to bring Pharah to her knees.

As she watched on, Mercy realised the problem; Pharah would resist simple urges. Well, no matter, she'd just have to turn it up a notch, wouldn't she?

Just as a rather attractive waiter was asking the woman about her choice in drink, the girl's eyes shot wide once more, but now the feeling was intense, and she couldn't resist the urge but to hitch her breath, leaning over a bit. “Shit...” She muttered.  
“Are you alright, miss?” The boy asked.  
“Yes, I'll be fine. Just a teEEEAAHH!” Pharah cried, moaning out audibly as she felt blood rush to her face. What the hell was going on!? This could not possibly be right, she'd been horny before, she'd be horny again, this was pure pleasure shooting straight from her groin, appeasing every desire she'd felt for months and then some.

After a moment of rather awkward silence, the boy simply spoke, the entire street staring at the pair. “...One or two sugars?” He asked simply, knowing that the sooner he moved on, the easier it would be. “O-one please-!” She forced back a moan, handing the menu to the boy. Fucking hell what was this!? It made no damn sense! She was an elite military officer, one of the only humans to ever fly with no use for a plane, master sharpshot, and apparently, the sort of woman to scream and moan in a public café.

No, the woman decided, I will not let this best me. I know how to beat this. She decided, before looking around. Most had decided to stop looking as the woman winced from the pleasure. She just needed to… finish herself. So, she placed both hands under the table, and in one swift motion, moved one down her panties to her clit, pinching the thing quickly. In addition to this mystery pleasure, she'd be close to cumming under normal circumstances. Of course, these weren't normal circumstances.

Mercy was still atop her rooftop, smirking as she looked on. As soon as hands went under the table, Mercy knew what was going on. So, she simply sent a few of her machines to halt the woman from the freedom she desired. Once she came, she'd have to replace Pharah's machines, and she wasn't getting off easy, not when the woman was enjoying herself so much. Besides, based on her view, things were about to get a LOT more interesting.

As Pharah silently cursed herself for not finishing this whole affair immediately, the worst possible thing happened: her long lost mother whom she dearly loved and wanted the admiration and respect of showed up. Ana, walking onto the scene, approached the seat opposite Ana, a hood kept up to cover most of her face – she was a wanted vigilante after all. Still, Pharah met the woman with a smile, desperately trying to hold back her pleasure. Now she'd started touching herself, it was tough to stop. “Ah, moth-”  
“Don't call me that, people know who I am. I can't stay very long Fareeha.”  
“O-oh, really? I'm sorry M- uh… What should I-”  
“Ana. Are you okay dear? You're blushing a lot.”  
“Y-yes Mo- Ana, fine...” The girl got out through pants and sighs.  
Quirking a brow, Ana decided to lean in and place a palm on the girl's forehead. At this point, the opportunity was too perfect. So every pleasure spot possible was stimulated to force the girl into another humiliating moan.  
Oh gods… thought Pharah. I can't do this but… I can't stop!  
Once the girl moaned, long time sniper Ana just leaned back, clearly annoyed. “...If this means that little Fareeha, I'll just go. Just know that I'll always love you.” She stated before standing to leave, clearly upset. As she went to go, Pharah immediately went to follow after, before being forced back to her seat by the single most intense and pleasurable orgasm of her life. She was forced into her seat to ride out her orgasm.  
At that one instant, she didn't care who was looking. She didn't care who saw, she didn't care who was listening, because Fareeha Amari, a symbol of power and respect to her people, came in a public café with more force than any of her rockets could hope to deliver. As the sensation was rode out, unlikely to ever be felt again, the woman panted, placing a palm to her head. I… I'm such a fucking whore. The woman concluded, shame filling her very being.

Still, at least Mercy was happy, looking on with an evil grin at the situation. “What a good girl, Pharah. I'll get you checked in very soon for those new nanomachines...” She mused, before taking her leave, quite satisfied with herself.

For now, anyway.


End file.
